Summer Fruits
by BBs Evil Little Sister
Summary: Eight years after the mew project finished, Pudding goes to school and be-friends three girls, Passion-Fruit (Pas), Watermelon (Mel), and Mango (Meg). When she goes home with them, they see a strange light show. What is gonna happen. You don't know, but I do!
1. The Beginning

**Watermelon (Mel): Hi, I'm the third main character!**

**Mango (Meg): Hi, I'm the second main character!**

**Passion-Fruit (Pas): Hi, I'm the main character! Suck on that!**

**Meg: You suck it!**

**Pas: No, you suck it!**

**Mel: BOTH OF YOU SUCK IT! Now Puddito only owns us, and the plot, not the other mews.**

* * *

The Beginning

"Come on fruities, do your routine," shouted a girl with curly, long hair.

"Oh, will you shut up, Taylar," yelled a girl with orange hair with purple streaks.

"Why should I, Passion-Fruit?" Taylar yelled back.

"Could you guys please stop so we can do our routine?" asked a girl with bright green eyes.

"Yeah, I'm with Mel, and I'm sure Pudding is to, right?" agreed a girl with orange-yellow hair.

"Pas calm down, and Meg and Mel are right, we've been practicing all week," said Pudding.

Pas nodded, and turned on the music, and then Mel spoke up, "Great, Meg, you only downloaded the instrumental. Pas?" Pas shock her head, thinking, _why do they always make me sing?_

"Fine," she sighed and played it again, then started singing.

"_You, with your words like knifes, and the swords, and the weapons that you use against me. You, have knocked me off my feet again; got me feein' like I'm nothin'. You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, callin' me out when I'm wounded. You, pickin' on the weaker man. You can take me down with one single blow. What you don't know, what you don't know._

"_Someday, I'll be livin' in a big, old city, and all your ever gonna be is mean. Someday, I'll be big enough so you can hear me, and all your ever gonna be is mean. Why you gotta be so mean?"_

As she sang this, Mel and Meg were doing the dance they had choreographed, and Pudding did gymnastics, in front of the judges, and they finished, they got a standing ovation. And not just from the judges, but everyone else, except Taylar.

"Good job girls. You are defiantly going to allowed into the talent show in two weeks," said one of the judges, Mr. Bean.

"Thank you," the girls chorused as they walked off the stage, Pas purposely bumping into Taylar's shoulder as she walked past.

When the girls got out of the school, it was already six o'clock, and the sun was setting.

"I need to get to home, my parents are working late and someone has to make dinner," Mel said walking out the gate, "Bye. See ya'z tomorrow."

"So what are you two doing," asked Meg.

"Not much, our siblings are on camp, and my parents are on a cruise. Why?" Pas answered, for the two.

"Yous wanna come over?" Meg asked, hopefully. This was followed by a loud yes, from the girls.

All three of them were taking a short cut through the park when they saw seven lights, all different colours, pink, blue, light green, yellow, violet, white, and red, all going in different directions. Then three more lights appeared orange, purple, and dark green. The yellow, orange, and purple lights came right at the girls.

Meg and Pas looked like they'd shit themselves at any moment, but Pudding looked really happy. They all shut their eyes tight.

When they opened their eyes, they saw seven other girls, and one of them was Mel. There were also ten animals. A cat, a bird, a dolphin, a monkey, a dog, a rabbit, another bird, a fox-like thing, another cat, and a fish. Each one of these animals leapt into one of the girls each. This scared the pants off Mel, Meg, and Pas, while Pudding was much calmer.

* * *

After eight years, the mew mews were back, with three new members. Mew Watermelon, the red panda. Mew Mango, the Sumatran tiger. And Mew Passion-Fruit, the clown fish.

* * *

**Puddito: I guess you've been acquainted with my new OCs. They can be... demanding. If you're wondering what song Pas was singing, it's Mean by Taylor Swift. I just love that song right now. And Pas, Mel, and Meg are all short for their fruits, so I hope you read on. Buh bye.**


	2. Power Time!

**Puddito: Helloz.**

**Pudding: Is Taru-Taru coming back?**

**Puddito: Maybe. *smirks***

**Pudding: Please tell me.**

**Puddito: No! This is called fanfiction, so if I owned TMM would I be on here?**

* * *

Pas, Meg, and Pudding all woke up in Meg's room on Saturday morning, all with huge headaches.

"Pudding. Why weren't you surprised when those lights were coming at us?" asked Meg, holding her aching head.

"Umm, well, it's happened to me before," the light blond haired girl answered, hesitantly, "I need to check something."

Pudding ran into the en suite bathroom, leaving Pas and Meg confused. Suddenly, the pare heard a shriek of delight come from Pudding.

"Yes," Pudding whispered, as she walked back to the girls.

"What is it, Pudd?" Pas inquired.

"I've got my powers back… and now you have powers to," Pudding explained the whole mew mew thing and they picked up Mel, to go to an old café. No just any café. Café Mew Mew.

"Welcome to Café Mew Me- Pudding?" the bleach blond haired girl stopped her self from completing her sentence.

"Hi, Berrii Onee-chan. Could we please see Ryou Onee-chan?"

"Of course, Pudding. Would you like me to get Ringo to take you down?"

Pudding, Mel, Meg, and Pas just walked past Berrii, and into the kitchen. Pudding leads them down a dark passage to a door. She opened the door and inside was a short, blond, twenty-four year old man, sitting in front of a large screen.

"Pudding Fong, the golden lion tamarin. Watermelon Shrike, the red panda. Mango Orageat, the Samaritan tiger. Passion-Fruit Jubls, the clown fish," said the man, and then he spun around in his chair, "I've been expecting you.

"You see, the aliens are returning, with three new members. And I doubt that they'll keep their promise. So, in short, we need you, Pudding, to find Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, and Zakuro, and train these girls. Here." Ryou threw three golden things towards the girls, and ordered them, "Transform."

"Mew Mew Passion-Fruit!"

"Mew Mew Mango!"

"Mew Mew Watermelon!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"METAMORIFO-SIS!"

Mew Pudding was the same in her mew form as she used to be.

Mew Watermelon's hair was redder than its usual pink and she had white streaks. Her bright green eyes, now fluoro. She wore black knee high boots and gloves that went up mid-way her forearm. The outfit was a green tube top that went to her waist and red short shorts. Her arm and leg bands and chocker were green with red trimmings. The top had a red hem at the top, and red ribbon acting as a belt. Her little, stubby ears were red-brown with white tips, same with her tail.

Mew Mango's hair lightened from orange-y-yellow, to lemon yellow. Her calm brown eyes changed to gold. She wore little yellow ankle boots and gloves with black edging. The outfit was a skinny orange dress. Her arm and leg bands and chocker matched her gloves and boots. The dress had black lining on the top and bottom. Her cat ears were orange with black stripes and tips, same with her tail.

Mew Passion-Fruit's bob was, instead of the normal hazel colour, orange, and had its streaks removed. Her eyes changed from blue to violet. She wore purple flats and cut off net gloves. The outfit was a one piece bathing suit with a hole cut out the middle of the back, and it was orange. Her arm and leg bands and chocker were mainly orange with the fluffy parts in purple. The bathers had a little see through skirt, made of purple material.

"Good job girls! Now, go. The aliens are already attacking," Ryou shouted.

The girls ran out the back entrance, where they met the aliens, most for the first time.

When they got out, Mew Passion-Fruit started cracking up, so much so, she started crying. "Se-seriously. These are the aliens that we have to fight. How can I take them seriously with those ears and hair styles," she managed to get out after all her laughing.

The three aliens that were there all looked really pissed. "Oi, monkey brat, shut her up," shouted the chestnut-y-red haired alien.

"No way Taru-Tar- oh sorry, I mean midget," Mew Pudding answered back, with the same volume.

"Pudding, I thought we were friends," Taruto replied, slowly floating down the ground.

"So did I, but you're invading Earth again, and in doing so, braking your promise, and our friendship," the monkey girl spoke unusually maturely for her.

"Less talk-y. More fight-y," Mew Mango yelled, "Mango Knives!"

"Watermelon Baton!"

"Passion-Fruit Daggers!"

"Pudding Rings!"

Mew Mango's Mango Knives was a set of six star knives made of gold.

Mew Watermelon's Watermelon Baton was a red and green baton with a white spiral and black knobs on each end.

Mew Passion-Fruit's Passion-Fruit Daggers was a pair of daggers with golden blades and purple handles,

Mew Pudding's Pudding Rings were the same.

"Ok, if that's how you girls want it. Charisma Animal! Go!" yelled another alien, with jet black hair.

"Fine," said Mew Watermelon, "Ribbon Watermelon… Spark!"

A dark green light shot at the strange rabbit monster, but nothing happened.

"My turn. Ribbon Mango… Shine!" Mew Mango threw her knives at the monster, but, again, nothing happened.

"Let me help. Ribbon PuddingRing… Inferno!" Mew Pudding trapped the rabbit, "Pas, you try."

"Ok. Ribbon Passion-Fruit… Slash!" Mew Passion-Fruit charged at the Charisma Animal, daggers glowing purple. With in five seconds there was only a funny jelly fish thing and a little, blue eyed bunny.

"Good try, Byte. We didn't know there were new mews," Taruto said, ruffling Byte's jet black hair, and teleporting away.

The girls de transformed, and then Mel asked, "What did he mean by, 'We used to be friends'?"

"Back when I first became a mew mew, back when we were eight, and he was nine, there was this incident, and I tried to become his friend. Then after all our fighting, sacrificed his life for us," Pudding replied, and then whispered, "For me."

Meg, who had heard the last part, gave her friend a comforting hug, and said, "Hey, what if, tomorrow, we go looking for the old mew mews."

"Yeah!" chorused the other three, smiling.

* * *

**Puddito: OMTMM! Chapter two done already?! I want more reviews, pretty please. Come on Mint fans, Kish fangirls, or Summer Fruits fans, review. Buh bye.**


	3. Meg's Pray and Pas's Secret

**Me: Hi, I'm back, and I changed my name to M3W ANJU!**

**Boogie: Where are we?**

**Anju: Hi big sister. *waves***

**Me: Hi Anju. Anju, Boogie, would you two like to do the disclaimer?**

**Anju: Sure, big sister. M3W ANJU doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Boogie: If she did, we'd all be in trouble.**

**Me and Anju: *strangle Boogie***

* * *

The next morning, Sunday, the girls met up in the park.

"Pudding gave me the names of the old mews, and I found out that Mint Azaiwa, Mew Mint, is performing at Tokyo Dome, today," Mel informed the others.

"Do we all have to go?" Pudding asked.

"Why?" asked the other three.

"I told you about the incident that happened eight years ago. It happened there," Pudding told her friends.

Pas put a comforting arm around her friend. "Look, the only way to get rid of bad memories, is to face them."

"But, it's not a bad memory."

"Well, we need to get more power, so we need to go get Mint."

Pudding reluctantly nodded, and the girls all walked to the dome.

When they arrived, they were taken away by the sight of the trees. Over the years, the city took advantage of the new foliage, and carved dancers, singers, gymnasts (Pudding not included), and other performers.

"How long have these been here?" asked Mel, as usual, off task.

"Eight years, I'm guessing you had something to do with them, Pudding," answered Pas.

"No. It was... him," Pudding replied.

Suddenly, Meg snapped into action, sniffing the air, and running into the big dome.

"Um, Pudding," Mel started, "What DNA is Mint-san?"

"Ultra-marine lorikeet. Why?"

"Meg's a tiger, and if what I know about cats and birds is correct..." Mel trailed off. "We need to get to Mint-san before Meg."

The three friends ran into the dome, and after five minutes of running around, Pas realised, "We don't know where Mint's room is!"

"I've done this before, we just need to find Shij **(A/N: Is that his name? I forgot. I know it starts with a s and has a j in it)** or Mint Onee-chan's nanna," Pudding told the girls, and then added, "Or Meg."

The three split up, and in the end, it was Pas who called the others and told them where to go, and within a minute, all three were watching Meg trying to pick the lock of Mint's dressing room.

"Meg!" the girls yelled.

"If you're going to lock pick, use your claws."

"Pas," Pudding and Mel yelled, "don't go giving her ideas!" But, it was too late; Meg and Pas were already sitting in Mint's makeup chairs. Sighing, the other two joined them.

"Pas, do you have the flowers?" asked Meg.

"Flowers?" Mel echoed.

"OMM (Oh My Monkeys)! That's genius, you two," Pudding squealed.

Pas whipped out a bouquet. "Yep, you got the pen?"

"Of course," Meg answered, waving a blue ball point pen.

"Something tells me, you two planed this from the beginning," Pudding said, suspicious of her two friends, who nodded in reply.

Pas handed the bunch of flowers to Meg, who wrote on the card: _Well done today, Mint-san. Please meet me at the ballerina tree after the show. –A fan._

"Now we just have to go to the ballerina tree," Meg announced.

"Yeah, and quick," Mel said pointing, "Because Mint-san is coming down the hall."

The four girls ran as fast as they could, so, basically, Meg up front and the others not far behind her, desperately trying to get away before Mint caught them.

When they got outside, Mint was already there. _How'd she get here before us!_ Meg thought.

"Mint Onee-chan," Pudding cheered, hugging her old friend, who had become kinder over the years. "Onee-chan, these are my friends, Meg," Meg waved, "Mel," Mel smiled, "and Pas," Pas just nodded, not really bothered.

"Pudding, just get on with this, or should I say it for you?" Pas said, impatiently.

"Fine," Pudding sighed, "Mint, we're getting the mews back together. The aliens are back, and they apparently have three new members. We met one yesterday, Byte. But, we also have three new members, Mews Passion-Fruit, Mango, and Watermelon."

As soon as Pudding finished, a Charisma Animal came out of the ground, accompanied by Kisshu and another new alien.

"Bird-Brain and Monkey-Brat, nice to see you again," Kish mocked.

"Come on, Mint, transform. Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Mango!"

"Mew Mew Passion-Fruit!"

"Mew Mew Watermelon!"

"Mew Mew Mint!"

"METAMORIFO-SIS!"

Mew Mint looked the same as she used to, and said, "Oh, how I missed this."

"Hmm, looks like there's a new kitten in town," Kisshu thought out loud.

Pas let her natural self out. "You hurt my family. You hurt my friends. Now I'm gonna fight 'till the end!"

Mint rolled her eyes at this, "Pas and Meg, you go for the elf eared freaks, us three will go for the Charisma Animal. Mint Arrow!"

"Pudding Rings!"

"Watermelon Baton!"

"Mango Knifes!"

"Passion-Fruit Daggers!"

"You go for the little guy, I'll go for kitten keeper here," Mew Mango planed.

"Right," Mew Passion-Fruit accepted.

The two girls jumped up on to, tree branches, and started fighting the aliens, while their friends fought the minster bellow.

"Hehehe, Passi, long time, no see, huh?" laughed the alien in front of her.

"There is no way you're going to win, Kouki," she hissed, lunging forward.

"Oh come on, you aren't going to go easy on me, are you? Sister?" Kouki smirked.

"I was kicked out the family, big brother. I don't see any reason to go easy on you," Mew Passion-Fruit said, harshly, venom dripping through her voice.

"Fine," and with that, Kouki lunged at her, and cut her left arm. "This blade is covered in poison, no human or cyniclon has ever survived it."

"Has a clown fish?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm half clown fish," Mew Passion-Fruit laughed, and, in turn cut Kouki's arm. "See you later, brother." And, with that said, she jumped down and de-transformed with her friends.

* * *

**Me: Soooo, Pas is an alien?**

**Karin: Anju, it's time to go hom- oh, hi little sister.**

**Me: Hi, big sister. Say hello to grandmother for me.**

**Karin: Will do. Let's go Anju.**

**Anju: Bye, big sister.**

**Me: Bye, little sister. Now, to my readers... REVIEW PEOPLE! I'll kill a random character that everyone likes *coughKishcough* if you don't.**


	4. Pas's Nightmere

**Anju:Why are we here again, big sister?**  
**Me: Cuz I feel like it.**  
**Anju: Ok. Big sister doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew, or any other animes or mangas.**  
**Me: Thanks, Anju. BTW, this is more of a filler, about Pas.**

* * *

PAS'S POV

"I can't believe you keept that from us," Mel yelled at me, her normally calm voice, full of anger.  
"But, I..."  
"No buts, Pas. You're an alien, one of our enemies. And you expect us to still be friends with you?" Meg shouted. By this time, I thought I'd shit myself.  
"I can't believe you, Pas," Pudding says quietly.  
I started to cry, "You don't understand..."  
"Understand what?!" Meg snaps, "That you're an alien, and worse still, an Ikatarshi!"  
"I was kicked out the family for wanting to save Earth, not destroy it!" I protested, letting my tears fall.  
"You're a dirty, little sneak," Mel screams. "You're just lying to us!"  
"I'm not," I answer back.  
"Look, stay way from all us mews, and you won't get hurt," Pudding says coldly, like Antarctica cold.  
I woke with a start. 'Just another dream' I thought, 'Why won't it go away?'. This dream was becoming more frequent now. It had been a week since we found Mint, and she's still looking her Facebook every ten minutes to see if Lettuce has replied to her message. This was what she did when she was working, so, basically, all the time at the café. Did I mention we all worked at the café now? No. Well now you know. Meg did work, so did Mel, Pudding performed, and I have this habit of falling asleep on the job. It's not my fault that Ryou never opens before three, but makes us get there a seven!  
"Hey, Pas," I jumped, and turned around to see Mel. "You seem stressed. You wanna talk about it?"  
"Can you keep a secret?"  
"Duh!"  
"I-I-I'm an alien," said quickly, burring my face in my hands, sobbing. "Taruto, Kisshu, Pai, who you haven't met yet, and Byte are my cousins. And the alien from yesterday, Kouki, and his twin, Soyer, are my older brothers. Please don't tell the others."  
"Do you really think I'd rad you out?" she asked. I nodded, then she started laughing. "What kind of friend would I be if I did that?"  
"A bad one, I guess," I mumbled.  
"Are you gonna tell the others?" she looked serious.  
"Later..."

* * *

**Me: Soooo? You like the filler?**  
**Elda: Hello, dears!**  
**Me and Anju: Grandma! *hugs Elda***  
**Elda: Karin told me you two wanted to see me.**  
**Me: One sec. People, review.**


	5. Aquariums

**Me: Sorry last chapter was short. I kinda wanted to let everyone know what was going on in Pas's head, since we all found out she's and alien.**  
**Rima: Hi readers.**  
**Senri: *pocky in his mouth***  
**Me: Hey, gimme some pocky! *jumps on Senri***  
**Rima: M3W ANJU doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

* * *

"Oh my birds! Guess what, guess what," Mint squeeled, jumping up and down, like the ground was on fire. "What?" the other girls asked, in a slightly annoyed voice.  
"You're not going to guess. Fine, Lettuce said she works at Tokyo Aquaium," Mint anouised "Ok, Pas, you're incharge for this mission," Ryou desided.  
"W-what? Why me?" she asked, suprized.  
"You're a fish, it's an aquarium. Do the math," he replied, bluntly.  
"Right, I'm a fish," she mummbled. Mel was kind enough to walk by her side, all the way to the aquarium, knowing, Pas thought, if she stuffed this up, everyone would give her the cold shoulder, and posiblly find ut she's related to all the aliens they were fighting.  
"We're here," Meg told them, pointing out the obivous.  
"Hey, you ever wounder what would happen if we were turned into a fan fiction?" Pudding asked, completly off topic.  
As they walked, Meg keept on eyeing the fish. "Mint hold her back," Pas ordered, "If she gets into a tank, Lettuce will lose trust in us."  
"Not me, I'm a bird," Mint protested.  
"Fine. Pudding."  
"Why not Mel?" Pudding asked.  
"Mel is my... ur... second in comand today, so she needs to up front, not holding back a crazy tiger girl who hasn't been able to surpess her cat DNA yet," Pas explaned, a little harshly.  
just then, a huge fish jumped out the tank, and two aliens followed it. "This one was Kouki's idea, based off you Mew Passion-Fruit," snicked the little alien.  
'How I hate my brothers' Pas thought.  
"Let's transform girls. Mew Mew Watermelon!"  
"Mew Mew Mango!"  
"Mew Mew Mint!"  
"Mew Mew Pudding!"  
"Mew Mew Passion-Friut!"  
"METAMORIFO-SIS!"  
With all five of the mews transformed, they looked to Mew Passion-Fruit for a plan.  
"Pudding, Mint, and Mango, you go for the giant clown fish," she ordered, and they ran, "Watermelon, you go for Soyer, I'll go for Pai."  
"Umm, who's Soyer?" Mew Watermelon asked.  
"The little guy," she yelled back.  
Mew Passion-Fruit had this idea that she thoght would work. She flotted up to her cousin and laughed. "I should have guessed you'd be here. I mean, your crush does work here."  
"I-I don't know what you mean, Passi," he stuttered.  
"Urggg, I hate that name! And you know who I'm talking about. Long, green hair, that shineslike emeralds, and eye that look like they were really saphiers," Mew Passion-Fruit giggled.  
"You read my emails?!" Pai yelled.  
"What did you expect? I got bored here on Earth, and watching ou get your butts kicked over and over was only teperary," she asked, looking innosent.  
"You evil little girl. You always found away to make my life horrible," Pai growled at the girl.  
Mew Passion-Fruit just shrugged, "What can a girl do, growing up in a man's world."  
While this was happening, Lettuce came running in, her pony tail bobbing up and down.  
"Mew Mew Lettuce! METAMORIFO-SIS!"

* * *

**Me: *smirks while eating pocky* Ciffie. I'm bored, so this chapter pops into my head, and says, "Write me, write me." Soo, review, or I'll, um... I don't know.**


	6. Reveal

**Me: Why must I have so many good ideas? I started writing chapter 8 in my notebook! With out even thinnking about this chapter or chapter 7! And I'm out of pocky.**

**If I own TMM, I would never **_**EVER**_** run out of pocky. NANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

* * *

"Mew Lettuce!" everyone cheared, well, exept Soyer, but Pai cheared, quietly.

"Ok people let's do this. Lettuce Cassta-" Mew Lettuce was cut short by Mew Watermelon's sceam. Everyone turned to look at Soyer, who's spear was covered in her blood. And this pissed Mew Passion-Fruit off.

"YOU'VE GONE TO FAR THIS TIME!" She yelled, relesing a strange light.

When it died down, good bye Mew Passon-Fruit. She was barefoot, and was waring baggie-ish purple pants, and a matching tube top. She also had an orange belt and bandages around her wrists to her elbows. the belt had two loops for her daggers. Her eyes were violet and her hair was orange, long and in pig tails, held up by purple ribbons. But, most surprizingly, her ears were now long and pointy. Hello alien Pas!

Pas lifted her arm up, and giant vine shot up and rapped it's self around Soyer. He was so shocked, it looked like his green eyes were going to pop out of his head. Pas snapped her fingers, and the plant caught on fire for about two seconds, then disappeard.

"YOU SHOULD KNOW NOT TO LAY A FINGER ON ANY OF MY FRIENDS!" she yelled, punching him so hard, he broke the wall. Then she fainted. Falling to the ground, Pai caught her, and layed her down.

"Please take care of her," he said, turning to the mews, who had defeated the charisma animal. "She is the only fire plant contoler, and female Ickatarshi, to ever be born." He looked at the now de-transformed Lettuce, with desparate eyes, "Please?"

"We'll take care of her," Lettuce replyed, before taking a step towards him, and slapping him. "JERK!"

! =^.^= TIME SKIP =^.^= !

Mel woke up in the cafe's infurmary, next to a still sleeping Pas.

"Mel, we need to tell you something," Mint said, looking sturn.

"And I need to tell all of you guys something," Mel said, sitting up.

"Pas is an alien!" they all said, at the same time.

"You knew?" Lettuce asked.

"She told me this morning. I asked her if something was worring her, and she told me. That's why she was making you guys hold Meg back, and was hesatent to take leader ship today," Mel confesed, just as Pas woke up, rubbing her head.

"Pas, are you alright?" Mel said, half way to Frantic City.

"What about you? You were stabed by my brother," she half yelled, not noticing ther other mews.

"Brother?!" the others asked, wide eyed.

_Holy crap! Mel, please tell me you told them_, Pas thought, hoping from the bottom of her heart she had.

Mel, as of reading her thoughts, told them what she had been told earlier that day.

"YOU'RE RELATED TO THAT JERK?!" Pudding and Lettuce screamed, making Pas hold her head.

"One, I've got a head ache. Two, Pai is a jerk, but Tart was one of my best friends, aswell as a cousin," Pas told her two prevouisly heart broken friends. _But they won't be my friends for long, then I'll be alone, again, just like when he deserted me._

"I''ve got to go," she said quickly, getting up and running out the cafe, with tears in her eyes.

* * *

**Me: We've got questions now, like who's 'he'? Will they still be her friends? And where is my pocky?**


	7. Alien's Ship

**Me: More updates. I'm on a role! This is a filler. And thanks IZzie for the pocky! Gotta love you peoples. *sticks pocky in mouth***

**By dost omw Tmoyo Mbe Mbe (translation from pocky to english is: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew)**

* * *

This is just after the battle in Tart's PoV

Soyer and Pai teleported in, both looking pretty beat. Soyer had heaps of burns, and Pai had this red hand print on his face. Must of been slapped.

"What happened, Pai?" Kish asked.

"Lettuce slapped me-" Ha, I was on the money, "- And Passi's power has awakened, and she used it on her brother," he huffed out. "She went berserk, after Soyer stabbed Mew Watermelon, and went in to battle form in frount of the mews."

_Passi? Berserk? No_, I thought. We were best friends since I was five, she wouldn't ever do that, even though she'd beat you to bloody pulp, and was the most feared person in the academy, she wouldn't even think of it.

"They grow up so fast," Kouki sighed, looking at a scar on his arm. It went from his sholder to his wrist. Passi did that to him when she was three. He took away her iPod, she grabbed a knife and cut open his are and stabbed his bone. She was pissed.

"This is going to be harder then we first thought," said a boy younger than me, the same age as Passi, really.

"Mufan, please, she's happy here. Let's just leave," I pleaded. I didn't really want to go, I wanted Pudding back, the Pudding I knew, the Pudding I missed for eight years, the Puddng I... love.

"Tar, we can't. Next time you guys fight, give her this for me," he was stubbern, and gave me an ice rose. He had made it, it was clear to see. He can create ice that doesn't melt, kinda like cryistal.

"Ok, I will. And remember, you're not the only one who wants her back," I agreed.

* * *

**Me: Like I said, filler, but I wanted you to know what goes on with the aliens.**

**IZzie: HEY!**

**Me: O.O... WHAT THE HECK?! IZZIE?!**

**IZzie: The one and only.**

**Me: *sigh* Review...**


	8. Roses

**Me: Why are you here?**

**IZzie: I wanted to tell the world you broke Ryou's 'where the sun don't shine'!**

**Me: You've told them, and while you're here, do the discalmer.**

**IZzie: You got it! M3W ANJU only owns the plot, Pas, Mel, Meg, Kouki, Soyer, and that Mufan guy! Is he important?**

**Me: Roll film!**

**IZzie: It's a story, not a movie.**

**Me: Yet...**

* * *

Pas was depressed, but the next day, Monday, she had to face Pudding and the others, since they were sitting next to each other.

"Pas, why did you run off yesterday?" Meg asked.

"You all hate me 'cause I'm an alien," she sobbed.

"Nope, you are wrong, witch kinda proves you were right," Pudding replied with a slight giggle.

"What do you mean?" Pas was verry confused by her friends words.

"When I crashed in rehursals, I was so upset, I said I'd never perform again, but you told me there's a first time for everything," our monkey girl smiled, making Pas smile.

"Thanks, and speaking of rehursals, what song are we singing this week?"

Pudding pressed play on her iPod, and gave the girls the head phones.

"Perfect. What's it called?" Mel asked. Her parents had bearly let her out the house, thanks to a huge bandage on stomach.

"Holy Ground," Pas and Pudding answered.

_This song sounds like me and... him_, Pas thought. She refused to even think his name.

"Why don't we go to the movies Wednesday?" Meg asked, tthinking about the week a head.

"And invite the others?" Mel added. The other two agreed, and everyone went thier separate ways.

! =^.^= TIME SKIP =^.^= !

Every went to the movies, and voted on Life of Pi, much to Pas and Lettuce's dismay. **(A/N: Pi, Pai. Get it?)** And about five minuets into the movie, Pas's alert ears picked up a sound that wasn't human, let alone in the theaters. Pas let the others know, and since Mel and Meg were so engrosed in the movie, they left them there.

"Ok, my family is here, so we need to split up. Meg and Mel are in the movie, so they can keep an eye out there. Ringo, Berri, consetion. Mint, Lettuce, here, in the hall. Pudding, you're with me, at snack bar. Keep your pendents at the ready, and if you see Zakuro or Ichigo, protect them. Tokyo Mew Mew... GO!" Pas ordered the other mews and they all did as she said.

Meg and Mel: They still hadn't even noticed the others had gone.

Mint and Lettuce: They walked up and down the hall way, watching every one who came past them.

Pas and Pudding: These two actually worked insted of ate.

Ringo and Berri: They stood near the tickets, until they saw some one they didn't expect... Ichigo! Ringo got her pendent out and contacted Pas.

"Pas, Ichigo is here, selling tickets. What do we do?"

"_ Watch her and keep an eye out for Kish, green hair, gold eyes, and Kouki, orange hair, blue eyes. Good luck."_

And with that, Pas disconected.

"It's so nice to hear my sister say my name," said a voice from behind them.

The girls spun around to see that Kouki had Ichigo in a head lock. But Ichigo was laughing.

"This arm has a scar. I wounder what would happen if I did this," Ichigo said innosently, as she dug her claws into the scar.

"AHHHHH! FUCK GIRL! WHAT DOES MY COUSIN SEE IN YOU?!" the alien screamed.

Pas's ears picked up this screaming and transformed, into alien Pas.

"Hey bro!" she said exictedly, before punching him out. "How I've missed that."

"How many aliens are there this time, bitchi?" Ichigo asked, refuring to Berri.

Pas laughed, "Sorry, guess I should have transformed first, huh? MEW MEW PASSION-FRUIT! METAMORIFO-SIS!"

"And to answer your question, there are... Mew Passion-Fruit, how many are there?" Berri answered, kinda.

"My four cousins and my two brothers, so six."

"Right and they are?"

"Kish, Tart, Pai, Byte, Soyer, and sleeping beauty over there, Kouki," Passion-Fruit said calmly, tossing her hand over her shoulder.

"And your helping us because..." Ichigo started.

"It's along story, let's just say I was exiled and then made into a mew 'cause blondie didn't know I was a cyniclon," Passion-Fruit shrugged. "I'm going to give Mint and Lettuce some help. Byte and Pai got bored."

Mint and Lettuce were trying to fight Pai and Byte by them selves, but it seemed very hopeless. Until, Passion-Fruit, Berri, Ringo, and Ichigo showed up, that is.

"Hey, you purple haired basterded," the four yelled, waving with goofie smiles.

"Ichigo, nice of you to join the party," Mew MInt said sarcasticly, "Now blast the son of a bitch!"

"Oh, fine. Starwberry Bell! Ribbon Starwberry... Surprize!" Ichigo sighed, but her attack did nothing.

"Pas... Do what you did last time," Mint said shakely, trying to block all of the black haired aliens attacks.

"I'll try..." Pas consentarted and rased her arm, then clenched her fist. To her pleseour, it worked. She snapped her fingers again, creation the fire again. She stayed up, but only just.

Pudding's scearm filled the hall, and the six girls ran to her assistance.

When they got there, Mew Pudding was being tickled by Tart!

"Tar... get off her now," Passion-Fruit hissed, cracking her knucles, the venom from her voice hanging in the air.

"Look, Pas, this is for you," he said, sadly, dropping a starange, white object.

She picked it up and looked at it. Before her cousin teleported, she asked, "It's from him, isn't it?" Tart nodded. "Well tell him this: There is only one way in hell he is getting this planet, and it's over my dead body!"

* * *

**Me: One more done.**

**IZzie: Good job!**

**Me: You're still here?**

**IZzie: I might stay for another chapter or two.**

**Me: Ok, since you're such an awesome friend.**

**IZzie: YAY! Review peeps!**


	9. Pas's Story

**IZzie: Thanks to the lovely reviewers. We are so awesome.**

**Me: Yes you are. I thank each and everyone of you who have read, reviewed, favourited, or followed this story!**

**LOL cat: I haz mazta dat doz not own animez!**

* * *

It was Friday evening, two hours before the next round of high school X-Factor, and Ichigo, Meg, Mel, Pudding, and Pas were in the change room of the cafe after thier shifts.

Meg was ranting. "I still can't believe you guys walked out of the movie. It was so good and I really conected with it."

"For the last time, you're a Samartrin and it was a Benjal," the girsl yelled, except had been looking at the rose for days straght. Stearing at the engravment.

"Hey what does that thing even say? Meg asked, sitting next to Pas..

"You've got to be crul to be kind, Flore," she read, letting her tears fall.

Ichigo sat on the other side of her. "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"It's hard to explan with out knowing where I'm from. You see, I never knew my parents. I was taken to a combat school at the age of two, and they tried to manipulate me into doing what ever they wanted, but they could't. I never under stood why, but now I do, it was my power.

"After six months, they gave up, and let me wonder around the school, witch is when I first met my brothers and cousins, well Pai and Kish. I trained with them, but they were easy, so I went to Pai's girlfriend, Ishtar.

"Ishtar and I spent days doing hand-to-hand combat, until I became to much, and she had to stop as well. I was feared by all, but the teachers and senors. They said, "A three year old girl?! She's never going to be useful." And I found it annoying. Soon, I was beating them left, right, and centre.

"The next year, Tart was put it to school, and I trained him. He and I were always very close after that, and I thought of him as more of a brother then my brothers. He'd always tell me, "You're the only girl I can stand. You're the only one fun or strong enouth to get close to me on _this planet_. I'm probally going to die alone." But I refused to believe that, and four years later, he found his soul-mate."

"Wait, I just did the math, and four years later, he was on Earth," Pudding interjected.

"Exactly," Pas smerked. "Now, the next year, I was put into classes, and I met this guy, Mufan. He had this dark chocolate hair, and these emerald eyes. He was an ice controler, so he made that wouldn't melt unless he willed it to. But when we had our end of year fighting exams, I was pared with him, and I visted him every day for six months in the infurmery, with Tart.

"By the time two years passed, the three of us were dorm-hold names, and everyone knew to never look us in the eye or they'd never see thier next class. One day, when Tart was in detention for someting I did, Mufan took me to his family orchard. He took me to the centre, when the one and only passion-fruit tree on the planet was in bloom. "These flowers are just like you, Pas," he told me, "Kwerky and colourful, yet still beautilful and rare. From now on, I'm calling you Flore." I giggled, and he gave me a braclet, witch I can never take off.

"A while after Tart and Pai left for Earth, I was told I had to go help them, since they were constently loosing to you, but I refused, I thought the planet could be healed. Because of this, I was exiled , but still sent to earth. I watched every battle. My favourite was the dome one."

Pudding blushed as she asked, "How much of it did you see?"

"Every last second, even when you were unconshuse. His blush was adorible! But yeah, that's my life story," Pas shugged. Then she jumped up and ran...

* * *

**Me: Yeah, another cliffe.**

**Estelle: THE WORLD WILL BE MINE!**

**Me: Shut Estelle, you are me, so you have to do as I say.**

**Estelle: WHERE'S THAT LOGIC?!**

**IZzie: I just hope that Win-**

**Winter: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M HERE TOO!**

**Me: I hate alternant personalitys. Review...**


	10. Vist From an Old Friend

**Me: WOOWHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**IZzie: What's with you?**

**Me: This is my first fic to reach double digit chapters!**

**IZzie: Good for you!**

**Me: Also, being a teenager is awesome! You can stay up 'til, like four in the morning!**

**IZzie: Yep, typical teen…**

**Me: What do you mean? I don't own TMM?!**

When Pas reached café's balcony, all she found was a small tinted glass box. And inside it was a picture of her, Tart and some other boy, and they were all well dressed. She was crying at the sight of this, and shouted, "You have my word, Mufan. As long as there is a single breath in my body, you will never have Earth!"

The other mews inside heard the scream, and started to run up to her.

"Pas, what's wrong?" asked Meg when she got up there.

"That basted of an ex-best friend is going down!" she hissed in response. "Come on girls, we've got a show to dominate!"

Everyone was shocked by her sudden outburst, but Mel did notice her drop the photo, and picked it up, then showed it to the others.

TiMeSkIp

The crowed was roaring, and the girls back stage were nervous wrecks.

"Are you sure this is a good song choice?" asked Mel, looking at the anger in Pas's eyes.

"Yes, I know this song. It's perfect," she snapped back.

"It's time for Animal Spirits to come on," said the back stage manager.

Pas, Pudding, Meg, and Mel walked on the stage, bright lights shining in their faces, almost blinding them. Mel sat at the drum kit, Meg walked over to the key board, Pudding picked up base, and Pas walked over to the microphone, with her guitar in toe.

Pudding, also at a microphone, then announced, "Tonight, we'll be singing Holy Ground, by Taylor Swift."

No sooner than the words had left her mouth, she and Pas started to play their first chords, along with Meg and her keys. Then, as Mel started playing the drums, Pas sung, "_I was reminiscin' just the other day. My life had caught me all alone, and lord it took me away, back to a first glance feelin' on New York time, back when you fit in my poems like a perfect rhyme._

Pas took a break from singing, and Pudding took over, "_Took off faster than a green light. Go! Yeah, you skipped the conversation when you already know. I left a note on your door with a joke we made. And that was the first day."_

The two girls were now singing together, completely forgetting about the fact that they were on stage, because they were so lost in the music. It overwhelmed them like they were drowning in a deep, black, cold sea, but they weren't scared. "_And darlin' it was good, never lookin' down. And right there, where we stood, was holy ground._"

Unknown to anyone, one of our favorite aliens was watching his cousin and his love, almost shedding a tear because of how well the two of them were performing. He was proud of the two of them, but was frightened as the two shed a few tears, knowing the two were the two who would never cry in public. Worried, he teleported to their joined dressing room.

Pudding and Pas walked into their dressing room, only to be surprised by none other than Taruto.

"What the heck, Tar? Get the hell out of here," Pas yelled, holding her guitar threateningly.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I'm just worried about you two… you were crying," he explained.

"You just don't get it," Pas screamed, her tears returning.

"See, just there, Pas. You would never cry, unless it was something important, or Ishtar and Nutmeg dragged it out of you. What's going on?"

Pas was speechless, tears now free. Tart just kept on talking. "This isn't like you; you've been getting weak, even though you have your power now. It's been since I first saw you again; I could tell something was wrong. Has someone done something to you?" Pas was now sitting down, holding her hand to her face to try hide the tears.

"STOP IT, JUST STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HER TARU-TARU!" Pudding shouted then quickly covered her mouth as soon as she said his old nickname.

Tart just stood there, shocked by, not just Pudding's sudden outburst, but also by the sound of his old nickname, something he had not heard in around eight years. He allowed one tear of his own to fall.

"I missed that sound," he whispered, "Please say it again."

Pudding, with droplets clinging to her eyelashes, asked, with a matching tone, "What?"

Suddenly, Taruto heard the door opening, and teleported away… -ish.

Lettuce and Ichigo ran in to see Pudding standing there, dumbfounded, and Pas sitting in her chair, shaking and crying into her knees.

"What happened?" the two asked, and all Pudding could say was, "…Taru-Taru…"

Lettuce walked over to Pas and hugged her. "Are you alright? Did he do something to you?" she asked the quaking girl.

"I n-need Ishie a-and N-Nutty," she stuttered out, "H-he's figuring it o-out."

The other three in the room were confused. "Figuring what out?" Ichigo asked, but no answer came, just Pas telling them she needed 'Ishie and Nutty', but this still confused them.

"He talked about two people called Ishtar and Nutmeg," Pudding clarified, emotionlessly, staring off into space.

"Ok, Letti, we need to get Keriicho to fire up the communication device, again," Ichigo ordered, throwing Lettuce her phone.

"And to think that I did that to them… I'm a horrible person," Tart whispered, watching everything unfold. But one thing was playing on his mind as he teleported, '_What did she mean, I'm figuring it out? What am I figuring out?_' And he just went home after that.

**Me: Muwahahahhahahahahaha!**

**IZzie: She. Is. INSANE!**

**Me: Your point?**

**IZzie: *sigh* I don't really have one, you dumb monkey.**

**Me: I'm not dumb! Respect your elders!**

**IZzie: It's only by few months…**

**Me: I'm still older.**

**Pudding: *still dazed* Review…**


End file.
